Dancin' Machine
by Shorty6
Summary: The only simple way to put this is...Zidane and Dagger go dancing! Itz a song fic 'based' on that lovley little song by the Jacksons 5, Dancin' Machine!!! Rated PG for 1 little curse word and a little but of...well...PG stuff. plez R&R! Luv Luv!


Dancin' Machine  
  
First of all, this fic was brought up by a day dream o' mine so…uh…NEway I don't own FF9 or the characters in it and I DO NOT own the Jackson's 5 or this wonderfully made song there in. Good day!  
  
***/***= Lyrics  
  
It was 9 o'clock already. The dance clubs were open and ladies go in free for the first 4 hours. Zidane was busy in the mirror messing with his hair. He was supposedly trying to think up something to do with his hair. You know, something different for his woman for once. So he shrugged all those other stupid hair styles off and combed his hair back, all the way back. He did let two little bunches of short, short hair down in the front between his eyes. He grabbed his hair gel; yes Zidane uses hair gel, and smoothed it on, making his hair shiny and stiff. Though that was what he was basically, he tried really hard not to look a pimp or something…even though half his closet was all suits and stuff. But he decided to wear a black button-up shirt and jeans with a tail hole of course. He wore some nice, nice shoes too.  
  
It was a 2 hour ride from Lindblum to Alexandria castle so it was 11:00 by the time he got there. He stood in front of those 2 big doors after a walk in town and opened them oh so slowly. He looked around for a minute and ran up the stairs, not taking chances at all. When he stood at Dagger's bedroom door, he straightened out his shirt and unbuttoned the first 2. He knocked on the door slowly and folded his arms, his tail wagging from side to side. The door opened slowly and a woman…a total stranger (or so it seemed) stood at the door. She was wearing a black zipper vest which was open, showing off a blue bra, which forced out a lot of cleavage. Not to mention tight blue jeans and high heel shoes. Plus, beautiful earrings that dangled on both sides of her head and her short, dark, radiant hair tucked behind one ear. Don't forget the blue lipstick that shined across her lips.  
  
Zidane fumbled to say something, "um…uh…is Dagger in?" "Who do you think I am?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You can't be Dagger," Zidane said, shaking his perfectly gelled head. She smiled in such a way that made him change his mind. Zidane bit his lip, "are you sick? We don't have to go tonight." Dagger stepped out and closed the door behind her. "I don't want anyone to know I'm royalty so I'm being casual," Dagger explained, pulling him down the stairs. As that left the castle, Beatrix ran outside and cupped her mouth. "Have her back by 5 or you're dead, Zidane!" she shouted. Zidane put up his thumb and looked back at Dagger, her looking at the weird silver thing they were riding in. Zidane sighed, "Cid made it for me. It's called a Lindblum Cruiser." (A.N.: In our time it would be called a flying car or a flying silver Jaguar ^_^) Dagger nodded, "right." So they hopped in and were off to the club.  
  
***  
  
Dancin', dancin', dancin'  
  
She's a dancin' machine  
  
Oh babe  
  
Move it baby  
  
***  
  
They walked downstairs to the main underground club and in less than a minute, Dagger was on the dance floor, dancing the only way she knew how…freestyle.  
  
***  
  
Automatic, systematic  
  
Full of color selfcontained  
  
Tuned and channeled to your vibes  
  
***  
  
Zidane was a bit surprised but he shrugged and joined her on the dance floor. She grinned as he stepped in front of her, moving along with her. And soon she turned around…getting her backside as close to 'him' **ahem** as possible.  
  
***  
  
Captivating, stimulating  
  
She's such a sexy lady  
  
Built with space-age design  
  
***  
  
Yet again Zidane was surprised at her actions. 'The queen of Alexandria?' he thought. 'Shaking her ass on me?!' he thought again. 'It must be the cologne…or maybe she just thinks I'm sexy.' He grinned and looked at her again, 'oh yeah…she thinks I'm sexy.' Then he noticed other men looking at her but he gave them a look that turned their head the other way automatically.  
  
***  
  
She's movin', she's groovin'  
  
Dancin' until the music stops now, yeah  
  
Rhythmatic, acrobatic  
  
She's a dynamite attraction  
  
***  
  
Then almost all of the girls and boys on the dance floor lined up, girls on one side, boys on the other. Then they started doing the most famous dance in the area, the Chocobo Slide! (A.N.: Not to be confused with the 'Cha-Cha Slide' and #2 it was called that because of the frequent number of chocobos in the area.)  
  
The DJ called the moves one by one and Dagger responded the best to all of them. Zidane was tearing it up too. But Dagger was better.  
  
***  
  
At the drop of a coin she comes alive, yeah  
  
She knows what she's doin'  
  
She's super bad now  
  
She's geared to really blow your mind  
  
***  
  
Then after 20 minutes of side stepping, spinning, sliding and turning the DJ switched it to salsa. Zidane held out his hand; salsa was his strong suit, but he had no idea. Dagger took his hand and they danced away, moving their feet in the right direction at the right time. Spinning and swaying and shaking but Dagger was so much better and from the look of it, Zidane knew he couldn't match her.  
  
***  
  
Dancin', dancin', dancin'  
  
She's a dancin' machine  
  
Oh baby, do it baby  
  
***  
  
Dagger let go and decided to show her stuff. She put one hand up and one hand on her thigh when the music switched to party music. She split her knees apart and started whining away. She stood up straight again and moved her hands, sliding her heels from side to side, moving down slowly until she reached her heels. She shook her hips on her way up and before she knew it she had a crowd.  
  
***  
  
Dancin', dancin', dancin'  
  
She's a dancin' machine  
  
Oh baby, move it baby  
  
***  
  
With everyone crowded around her she felt as though she could do anything. She believe me she could! Zidane was okay with that, the crowd and all, but Dagger pulled him out. She smiled at him and he shrugged it off mentally, dancing with her. But she turned herself around once again, placing his hands on her thighs and doing that dance we all remember from childhood, the BoGo. (AN: You know, the one you play in the 'Candy Girl' hand game!) She leaned back on him, putting up 2 fingers with both hands and rolling them around in circles in front of her. Zidane was almost amazed.  
  
***  
  
She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine  
  
Watch her get down  
  
Watch her get down, as she'll do, do, do her thing  
  
Right on the scene  
  
***  
  
She continued dancing for her crowd and Zidane, whining her body when she saw fit and having good old fashioned dance club fun! She turned around and faced him, neither of them stopping their motion. They were the perfect dace team.  
  
***  
  
She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine  
  
Watch her get down  
  
Watch her get down, as she'll do, do, do her thing  
  
Right on the scene  
  
***  
  
Dagger smiled and Zidane smiled back, the crowd still looking at their every move, and it all became a trend. Dagger put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on hers. They started the Alexandrian waltz but without the waltz. They moved back and forth with the beat, like walking back and forth almost. Then they turned around in a different direction until the spelled D+Z on the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
Come on baby  
  
Come on babe  
  
Babe  
  
Babe  
  
***  
  
Dagger turned around once again and Zidane held onto her hips as she shook them. The music was fast so they moved fast, no mistakes or foul-ups. Dagger bent over and Zidane did to, resting his chin on her shoulder and they moved their hips in such away…it was beautiful. He let go of her and they held hands, starting a dance routine of their own, for a crowd, in the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Shake it baby, shake it babe  
  
Babe  
  
Babe  
  
***  
  
Zidane and Dagger turned to face each other again and smiled at each other. Zidane smirked, "I didn't know you were such a party animal." "You don't know me, Zidane Tribal…not all of me," Dagger said with a grin. Zidane smiled again and they continued their dancing and they didn't stop either…they danced and danced and danced all night long…talk about Dancing Machines.  
  
The end 


End file.
